


and ill protect you from everything that comes your way

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Nightmares, Parental Alec Lightwood, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: madzie has a nightmare, alec is there to comfort her. // a cute alec + madzie one shot!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	and ill protect you from everything that comes your way

alec was sprawled out across his bed, his head rested genially on the fluffy pillow that laid beneath him, the covers wrapped haphazardly around his body. his bleary eyes were closed shut, light snores emanated from his nostrils as he felt a deepened slumber lull heavily over him. it wasn't until he felt a pair of small hands gently nudging at his shoulder when he slowly blinked his eyes open. alec groggily groaned, cracking one eye open to see the blurry vision of his five year old daughter — madzie standing in front of him. 

the countenance of her face marred a moue frown, her eyebrows were furrowed, her dark hair, which he previously plaited into two braids before she went to bed, was now disheveled with wisps of her hair tousling around her face, she tightly clutched her plush toy elephant to her chest as her wide eyes flickered with a sullen chagrin. she whimpered softly as she rubbed a fisted hand over her bleary eyelids. 

"what's wrong, baby?" he asks, harrumphing softly as his voice rasps with an evidential exasperation. he propped himself on his elbows and mussled his fingers over her hair, watching as her bottom lip jutted out even further. madzie gnawed on her bottom lip as she diverted her gaze to the soft fabric of the taupe colored fabric that covered her father's bedroom floor. 

"the thunder woke me up. i had a nightmare," she explained in a timid voice, almost as if she was chagrined by the confession. alec sighs softly, his lips creased into a small smile as he opens his mouth to assure her that it was okay and that she could sleep with him in his bed if she wanted, but he was hastily interjected by madzie who said, "i wet the bed," she murmurs, dejectedly lowering her head as the grip on her toy tightens. 

alec's eyes seemingly wandered downward, heeding at her light blue pajamas that had white stars coaxed all over them. he sees a darkened spot on the front of her pajama bottoms, he could smell the light stench of urine whiffing in his nostrils. when he glanced back up at madzie, he sees that she is cowering away, her sad eyes filled with glossed tears. she sniffles, hugging the toy tightly. 

alec felt his heart forlornly shatter seeing her so terrified by the admitting. he knew that prior to his adopting her a few years back, she unfortunately had to endure the hardships of dealing with abusive foster parents. when she first came home with him, she was completely mute for the first few months — didn't even utter a word to him, only responded in nonverbal nods or shakes of the head with an additional pointing of the finger whenever she wanted something from the fridge. 

alec knew that her fear derived from the belief that he would callously chastise her, like her previous caretakers did back when she was in foster care. madzie thought she would be punished for accidentally wetting the bed and nothing made him more sad than seeing that terrified look of revelation that settled upon her face. "hey, shh. it's okay, it's okay. come here," he says gently in attempts to stop her softened cries. 

alec tosses the covers aside as he sits up, he smiled sheepishly, reaching out his arms and inviting madzie into a reassuring hug. she sniffed, hesitantly blinking her doe brown eyes at him. he nodded his head, letting her know that it was okay to approach him. she slowly sauntered up to him, nuzzling her face against his chest as he pulled his arms around her body. "it's okay. you don't have to be scared to tell me these things, okay? i promise that i'll never get mad at you for something like this, it's not your fault." he murmurs into her hair as he rests his chin on top of her head. 

her heavy tears dampened his shirt. alec rubbed small circles, on her back, whispering reassuring appraisals in her ear as he let her cry. they demised after about two minutes, he pulled back and glanced down at her, giving her his signature sheepish smile. "how about we wash you up and put you in some fresh pjs, hm?"

he reached down and grabbed her hand, leading her into his bathroom. he flicked on the light switch then made his way over to the bathtub. alec turned on the faucet — making certain that the water was at an acceptable temperature before turning back to madzie. "i'm gonna go in your room to get you some more pajamas. can you be a big girl and take your clothes off then get in the tub and wait for me until i come back?" 

madzie nods, wiping the remnants of her salty tears away with the back of her hands. alec smiled as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "okay, i'll be right back." he departed from his bedroom and walked down the hallway and entered inside of hers. glancing at the bed, he sees that the covers are haphazardly strewn and that the bedsheets had a large dark spot in the middle of the bed. he walked up to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of pajamas and underwear, he then grabbed the dirtied sheets and tossed them in the washer. 

when he returns in the bathroom, madzie is sitting in the tub, sloshing her hands around in the warm water. she smiles cheekily when she sees her father. "we're gonna give you a quick bath, okay? it's still kinda late and I need to get you back into bed so you won't be too tired for school tomorrow." just as he stated, alec gave her a quick bath; washing the essential parts of her body, lathering her body with a flowery scented soap. he chuckled when she dipped her hand into the water and flicked it onto his face, she giggled softly when it landed in his eyes. 

madzie stepped out of the bath, he wrapped a fluffy green towel around her body, shielding her from the cold air that seeped throughout the house. alec dried her off then assisted her into her new pair of clothes. "you're all clean now, squirt. go lay on the bed, i'll put these in the washer along with the sheets." like before, madzie was docile as she clambered over to the large bed. she snuggled underneath the warm cover and laid her head on one of the pillows. 

alec shucked the dirty clothes into the washer machine, put some detergent inside and turned it on. he was aware that he needed to change madzie's sheets, but he concluded that he would do it in the morning when he wasn't so tired. emanating a loud yawn, alec stumbled back into his bedroom, desperately yearning for his body to be nestled in the comforts of his bed again. 

he slid underneath the covers, placing another small kiss on madzie forehead as she laid next to him, her small body buried deeply under the large covers. he closed his heavy eyes, feeling sleep lulling him over again but the sound of thunder clamoring outside of the window caused an terrified shriek to erupt from madzie. her body trembled as she scooted closer to alec, chiseling herself against body. 

"it's okay, i've got you." he mutters sheepishly, wrapping his arms around her as he protectively pulled her closer. she buries her face in his chest, curling her short legs beneath her as he drapes the covers over her shoulders. 

alec had almost succumbed to his overwrought exhaustion. he was nearly asleep until he felt madzie's hand softly patting at his cheek, "daddy?" he slowly blinks his eyes open, his mouth hanging slightly agape. he stirs a bit then glanced down at her, his eyebrows raised. 

"i'm scared, the thunder is too loud." she says, her big eyes filled with a saddened fear again. 

"i know, baby but nothing's gonna happen to you, i promise. try to go back to sleep, okay? i'll be right here the whole night, I'll protect you while you sleep." alec whispers. madzie nodded, smiling slightly as she closed her eyes shut. 

"i love you, daddy." she mutters before he feels her body become wilt with an heavy exhaustion. 

"i love you too, madz." 


End file.
